onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OhJay/Zoan Devil Fruits
This is the first time I've ever written a blog. I had an interest in animals, which inspired me to draw, so you can say Zoan is my favorite out of the three types of devil fruit. Here is a list of zoan we have so far, and I made up names for the ones with names unrevealed, included japanese. * Hito Hito (Human) ** Original model: Eaten by Tony Tony Chopper. ** Daibutsu (Great Buddha): Eaten by Sengoku. * Ushi Ushi (Cow) ** Original model: Eaten by Minotaurus. ** Bison: Eaten by Dalton. ** Giraffe: Eaten by Kaku. * Tori Tori (Bird) ** Falcon: Eaten by Pell. ** Eagle: Eaten by Buzz. ** : Eaten by Marco. * Inu Inu (Dog) ** Jackal: Eaten by Chaka. ** Dachshund: Eaten by Lassoo. ** Wolf: Eaten by Jabra. ** : Eaten by Dalmatian. ** : Eaten by Minochihuahua. * Mogu Mogu (Mole) ** Single model: Eaten by Merry Christmas. * Uma Uma (Horse) ** Single model: Eaten by Pierre. ** : Eaten by Minozebra. ** : Eaten by Minorhinoceros. * Neko Neko (Cat) ** Leopard: Eaten by Rob Lucci. ** : Eaten by Chiqicheetah. ** Eaten by Marguerite (concept). * Zou Zou (Elephant) ** Original model?: Eaten by Funkfreed. * ** : Eaten by X Drake. * Hebi Hebi (Snake) ** King Cobra: Eaten by Marigold. ** Anaconda: Eaten by Sandersonia. * ** : Eaten by Minokoala. * ** : Eaten by Epoida. * ** Single model: Eaten by Onigumo. * ** Single model: Eaten by Pekoms. * Sara Sara (Salamander) ** Axolotl: Eaten by Smiley. * ** : Eaten by Momonosuke. * ** : Eaten by Alpacacino. * ** Single model: Eaten by Inazuma (concept). Now here is the ones I made up just for fun, also if case Oda plans to use these Zoan for future chapters. * Hito Hito ** ** * Ushi Ushi ** ** ** ** * Tori Tori ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** : Ancient ** ** ** ** ** * Inu Inu ** ** ** : Mythical ** ** ** ** ** ** * Uma Uma ** : Mythical ** : Mythical ** * Neko Neko ** ** ** ** : Ancient ** ** * Zou Zou ** : Ancient * Dino Dino (All ancient) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Hebi Hebi ** ** ** ** * Kuma Kuma ** ** ** ** * Mushi Mushi ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Kumo Kumo ** * Sara Sara ** Original model * Ryu Ryu ** Single model * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Single model * ** Single model ** * ** Single model * ** Single model * ** Single model * ** Single model ** * ** Single model * ** Original model ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** If you wish to send Zoans you made up, it's up to you. Category:Blog posts